Memoirs of a Purple Killer
by EveningDNA
Summary: I am the purple guy. Here is my legacy. Continue. Save them.
1. Notes

**Hey Everyone. This may be a shocker to you but I am cancelling all that I am writing. However, I will return with this story. The problem is there has been multiple flaws with my story. After a whole month of gold mining, I found even more lore and theories. This time, by non-famous theorists, just members of the community including myself. The new format will be even better. It'll be fixed and it'll be great. My stories will also include my theories and evidences. So thank you for your support and happy reading.**


	2. Beginning with the end

"No! I helped you! I saved you!"

The Springtrap suit lay there on the ground. I had no other choice. I must carry on my legacy. I stepped in and transferred my soul from my material body to the suit. As I was being crushed painfully, by the springlock mechanism, my life's work started to play in my mind.

The first child I saved. I found him peeping into the party area of my workplace, Fredbear's Diner as I was driving in early for the night shift. That shrill crying of his deeply hurt my heart. I hated to see children sad and crying. It always reminded me of my childhood, living without any love from Dad after Momma passed. In fact, after her death, he was usually stone drunk when I got home and beat me for absolutely no other logical reason other than that he was drunk. All I had for a safe haven was my room. He always stopped once I got into the borders of my room. Then, every single night I will kneel by the bedside praying for Dad to stop, then I will cry myself to sleep.

This is why I hated to see children cry. I decided that I should bring relief to the crying child just as I managed to bring relief to myself. I would end his unhappiness and he will become happy again. I hopped out of my car and snapped his neck. It was swift and painless. He stopped crying abruptly, and he slumped over. I felt his relieved soul leave his body. He was free from all pain now. Then I continued to park my car and started to get ready for work.

As I settled down at the all so familiar camera's, I started thinking to myself, " Know what, being an adult kinda sucks. Having to bother about hundreds of problems each day. Furthermore, helping that kid really made me feel good. So, I should do more good!" And so begins my crusade of relief to as many children as possible. To help as many kids never become adults.

But I had doubts about my work. It felt wrong. It felt, disgusting. I just don't know. I will continue despite my doubts though. For the sake of them.

**Theory time**

This is Fredbear's diner. The main 4, i.e Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie, originated from here. I do not know this. It's just a little thought. The 1st kill started here, in the "Give Cake" minigame. The child murdered would take over the Marionette in the next location after it was built. Again, just something to fill the gap, ye'll see what I mean.


	3. New pizzeria

"Jesus Christ almighty, this place looks nothing like the last."

I stood at the doors of the new Fazbear's Pizza. I was the yet again the night guard at the new place, under my new bosses. I stepped in and man, that place had serious new car smell. When those guys up top said new and improved, they really meant new and improved. Today, I came in in the afternoon to supervise the training of new employees. We have two new animatronics. Those two were state of the art. They were able to function as normal animatronics, then if needed, they can double up as furry suits. Absolutely genius. Of course it was. The plans and designs were mine. The management loved the idea, and decided to implement this to the new place. I made the bots such that they could double up as suits and animatronics. I figured if I'm doing my work, I'll be needing some tools. After working at "Fredbear's Diner", I've noticed that kids really trust the animatronics, and love them, so, I thought that I could make a special suit that would allow me to attract these kids to save them.

I stepped into the training room. There was only 2 members of the staff chosen for the job. Hence, I made a few tapes so that I didn't have to bother with the script. I showed them how to use the suits/animatronics. Then we set off for the opening day of the new Fazbear's Pizza.

It was extremely eventful. Loads of kids, screaming, and observations. It seems that the kids liked the Bunny suit more than the Freddy suit. They drew more pictures and did more crafts based on the bunny, hence, I decided to use it the next time I was doing some saving. Yes, soon.


	4. Saving

The very next week, two of the staff were killed because of the spring lock mechanism locking up because the moisture from them triggered them. I thought it was the end for me, no more saving. But after the management decommissioned them and brought in the fixed animatronics from Fredbear's, an idea sparked.

These kids still will remember. I can still use the Gold Bonnie.

We were closed for a week so that the animatronics could arrive. I spent those days planning the things perfectly for the children. I decided to wear it out on the day. Draw them into the storage room then snap their necks. It worked well last time, so snapping of necks were good.

I revelled the next day when my plans can be commenced, and more children and finally live without worries. But yet again, there was a nagging notion in the back of my head. It can wait. It's time for me to save.

The children poured in. Their sweet little glint in their eyes could be seen as they gasped at the four new animatronics. There was a chicken, a bear, a bunny and a fox. The children were ecstatic at the sight of new friends.

"High there! We are your new friends. I'm Freddy, here are my friends. Please introduce yourselves." Freddy, the friendliest of bears that you would ever meet. He was lead singer in the band here.

"Hello kids! I'm Chica! We are going to have so much fun eating and playing here at Freedy Fazbear's!" That would be Chica, she promotes the pizza and arcades to the kids while singing with Freddy.

"I'm Bonnie! Nice to meet so many grinning faces! I hope you enjoy the music we have for you!" There's Bonnie, he plays the guitar and is the life of the party.

Then, there's my favourite. "Yarr! Me name be Foxy the Pirate Fox, we be havin' many adventures together once ye come along to Pirate Cove and become one of me scurvy crew." His stories are just wonderful.

I myself was mesmerised by the fixed animatronics. They turned out beautiful, they let the kids be kids. The parents are ensured that the animatronics will take care of the children so the parents usually just leave soon after bringing them to this magical wonderland. Management did a good job fixing these classics. Now, let me make sure that Golden Bonnie takes care of these kids real well.

"Hey kids, remember me? I came back. Wanna come with me to have some of the special pizza I made just for you?" I whispered to a group of five children.

They saw me and were extremely excited. Just my luck, they still love Golden Bonnie. They followed me to the back room then I shut the door and began.

"Snap… *Scream!* Snap… Help! Snap… No! Snap… Save us! Snap… I am… Snap…"

Know what, let's pay Foxy a little visit.

**Theory time**

OK, so this is when Purple Guy kills his next set of children. They are led to the back room using golden bonnie, and since he loved foxy, I assumed he wanted to gift foxy some things, which is he children. Seen in "Go!Go!Go!" minigame.


	5. Alive

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I hope you would like my presents?"

*Soft sobbing*

"Aww. Please don't be sad. I'm here to help. Here, I hope that you can use these, like how I'm using my body. We need to stop the man who killed us. Will you help?"

"Yes… Thank you Mr?"

"Marionette."

The headlights from my car filled the pizzeria with light. It gave the place a slightly creepy feel to it. I entered the office and sat down, feeling a little creeped out. I then felt something move. I flipped the tablet open, and saw that Bonnie was gone.

"What the fuck? They move? Oh shit shit shit. Not fucking possible."

"You… killed… us… We… will.. killyou…"

I freaked and shut the door on my left. Oh shit. Fuck me, fuck my life! What! This is not possible. The animatronics can't move!

"You made us suffer… And so you… will… suffer… You will be stuffed… In a suit!"

I shut the door on my right too, and met a grotesque sight. Chica bled from her eyes, and other bodily fluids were flowing out as well. Oh please… Fuck me softly. **(Now get yer heads out of the gutter. The bodily fluids are not the nice ones and fuck me softly is an expression. Not a plead. Jeez)**

Just then, the bell rang, it was six o'clock, the end of my shift. The murderous animatronics resumed their places. Apparently, they work like so. Well, thank the lord above. But why do they want to kill me? Are they the children?


	6. Your first night

"It's true sir! The animatronics are alive and moving! Bonnie and Chica spoke to me, they wanted to kill me! And Chica was oozing some weird shit!" I said in an exasperated tone.

"No no no. Not possible, they must be on free roaming, they must've mistook you for an endoskeleton. You know the programming, no endoskeleton is allowed to roam without a suit. And the talking, it's probably just fear talking to you. And the ooze? No such thing. So just be careful alright?"

"I won't be careful. I want to change to the day shift. It's demented! And if you don't let me, I will quit this job."

"Fine Vincent. Just, till Saturday, and remember to tell the new night guard about what happens at night, without telling them what is going on in your head. Understood?"

"Thank you sir."

Night falls and I start to record things because if I don't live, someone needs to know what has been going on in this crazy place. Honest to God. This is insane. Hell, I'm insane for even coming back!

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

Well, this is a lie. Honest. But it has to be done I guess. Just then, I hear the shuffling of curtains and feet. I check the left door, no one, then continued to shift through the camera feed. Apparently Bonnie is at the Party rooms and Foxy is peeking out of his curtains.

"Oh fuck me softly. Foxy is out too!"

I just continued till about 2am then I hear pots and pans banging. I check the kitchen. Shit, no feed. But the sound is coming from there. I hear Bonnie outside my door and shut it close. I check and he has left. I have not been checking on pirate cove. I checked the cove again, asshole was missing, then I hear loud running on the left. I reflexively close the left door, thinking its Bonnie, but instead of the usual moaning, I hear a crash and knocking. Motherfucker! He brought my power down significantly! Then Chica came around. I was lucky. She was at my window.

"Remember me? The little blond girl? Hehehehe…"

Enlightenment hit me like my ex-wife. The animatronics are the children. What the actual fuck? Well, this won't stop me from trying. I will return soon for more saving. Hopefully, it will save them instead of creating more problems.

The bell rings, signalling my safety. I tried thinking of the next time I should continue, then yet again, that feeling that I'm doing something wrong. Very wrong. But what?


End file.
